


A bitter kiss

by lillian_huang



Category: svn&hjz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_huang/pseuds/lillian_huang
Summary: Fictional story about Wayne Song and Chunchih Huang, just for the cp funs. Please do not connect with the real person. Thanks.(IV)The story after History Party II.Sweet moment between the couple…





	A bitter kiss

⬇️smoking boy&history party II引發的腦洞

一個苦澀的吻

見過宋緯恩之後的黃媽媽還有外婆阿姨都異常興奮，回家以後還在不停熱烈討論。被那句“我岳母啦”甜得嘴角下不來的媽媽甚至覺得如果假戲真做也挺好的，自己的寶貝兒子跟宋大帥哥還挺般配。阿姨和外婆也都隨聲附和，緯恩甚至被小智萌到主動撲上去親了呢，說不定他真的看上我們家小智了嘞。三個腐女都捂嘴竊喜，一邊互看對方，一邊頻頻點頭，好像在說這個點我真的太懂。  
但是一旁的黃雋智表情就複雜多了，一會兒皺眉一會兒撇嘴的，一會兒又搖搖頭，露出無奈的笑。然後把自己老媽“賣自己”的那一套方案全在LINE上跟宋先生和盤托出了。  
“你媽還不知道我們交往的事喔😜。”宋先生發了一個可愛的表情。  
“是不知道。但你這麼明目張膽，遲早要被發現的。”小智忍不住地嘟起嘴，雖然手機那端的某個人也看不見。  
黃雋智這時候已經回到自己屋裡了，他從床頭櫃拿起煙盒，熟練地點上一根煙，然後叼著走到陽台，貓起身將自己舒舒服服地塞進沙發椅裡。他回想起今天突然被宋緯恩大庭廣眾下衝過來猛親的那一下，當下覺得又羞又怕急得跳腳，但自己一個人的時候卻忍不住回憶甜蜜，臉上也不自覺得熱了，浮出一個難掩的笑容。  
這時候真想見到他。小智一邊吐著煙，一邊呆呆地看著天空。明明白天才在一起那麼久，怎麼卻覺得還不夠。  
才這麼想著，LINE的消息又跳了出來。  
“雋，你現在到樓下來！”  
是宋緯恩。從二樓陽台探頭望下去，一個高大的影子作勢要去按自己家的門鈴。黃雋智驚得煙都忘了掐滅，直接抓起外套，往後下跑。  
果然宋先生就等在門外，連衣服都沒換，也不知從哪裡跑來的。煙馬上要燃盡了，小智猛吸了最後一口然後扔在了門口的垃圾桶裡。  
“你在抽煙哦？”宋緯恩臉上有一種說不出的彆扭，還有不悅的神情。  
“呃，是啊。”突然有種異樣的感覺，如果對方不高興的話，情侶之間的雷達就會立馬響應。小智一時之間，不知道該怎麼回應，就脫口而出一句不應景的話，“你也想抽抽看麼？”  
“好啊！”還沒等黃雋智反應過來這句簡短的應答，宋緯恩冰冷的舌尖已經探到自己的嘴裡，他的吻在自己的唇上肆意地索取，好像難耐的渴望在尋求滿足的出口。一瞬間的驚詫到後來不由自主地投入，小智也忍不住忘情地回應對方，他的指尖撫著對方英俊的臉盤，眼神有些迷離，好像前面想要見到對方的時候已經在遐想會有這樣一個深吻。  
“你怎麼會來？”待彼此的唇依依不捨分開的時候，黃雋智終於開口問到。  
“我…”剛剛的氣勢好像被這個甜蜜的吻打亂了節奏，宋緯恩竟然有些慌張，“剛剛不是你line我說，怕被你媽發現我們在交往麼？那你現在這麼明目張膽跟我在家門口接吻真的沒關係吼？”  
原來這個大型撒嬌娃娃是因為這樣在不高興啊。小智忍不住噗嗤笑了。  
“所以你是跑來宣誓主權啊，那你過來得也太快了吧？我才剛到家沒多久欸。”  
“其實，我剛跟你分開以後，就超想見到你，不知不覺就走到這兒了。”宋緯恩抓了抓頭髮，然後像覺得難為情似的想岔開話題，“我岳母在煮什麼好香啊，我肚子餓了，可以去你家蹭飯嗎？”說完，像大型犬一樣趴在黃雋智身上，又像有點擔心一樣地把頭埋在對方肩窩裡再次確認，“所以跟我交往真的沒問題麼？被你家人發現也沒關係？”  
“當然…有關係。但是，有你跟我一起去面對不就好了嗎？”  
宋緯恩抱著小智，在他的脖子上深深地吸了一口氣，又輕輕地啃了一口，“看來煙的味道不太好，苦苦的。幸好我帶了巧克力，我們再來一個甜甜的吻吧。”


End file.
